


Yes

by SesshomaruFreak



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, Outdoor Sex, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SesshomaruFreak/pseuds/SesshomaruFreak
Summary: When life gives you a storm, dance in the rain.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya
Comments: 19
Kudos: 48
Collections: The Seireitei Server August Writing Challenge 2020





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

> ***Discord Challenge for August 2020***

**Yes**

*****Discord August Challenge*****

**(I chose thunderstorm prompt)**

**Warnings: yaoi sexxxy time (of course)**

**When life gives you a storm, dance in the rain.**

* * *

A rumble of thunder vibrated the bed, waking one of the occupants. Dark cinnamon eyes blinked open as another rumble filled the air.

Instinctively, his hand moved to caress the pale, lovely form in his arms, reassuring himself that his partner was here and ok, safe and still breathing.

His lower body still ached from earlier, and knew that if his companion woke, he'd be hurting too. They'd had quite the adventurous romp before falling asleep.

Renji smiled when Byakuya burrowed deeper into his arms as if to hide from the next deep peal of thunder. He held the sleeping noble snugly as he glanced over his shoulder at the open garden doors.

The breeze was picking up, beginning to whistle as leaves blew into the room.

Renji bit his lip, caught between staying in bed with his warm superior, and getting up to see the incoming storm.

Just then, he heard the telltale sounds of rain starting, swiftly developing from _dripdripdrip_ to a windswept deluge.

As carefully as possible, he eased himself free of his lover, slipping out of bed to creep silently to the garden doors. Naked except for his underwear, Renji stepped out onto the walkway.

He turned his face to the wind, grinning as windblown rain dampened his face and body. Given the heat of the last few days, the rain wasn't too cold, yet still incredibly refreshing. Renji practically felt like a new man as he stepped off the walkway onto the smooth stone path that wound through the garden.

_'Zabi?'_

_'We feel it, Massster. Thisss is gonna be a good one.'_

Renji spread his arms and tilted his head back, opening his mouth for the pelting rain. Above him, blindingly bright lightning split the sky, followed by the roar of thunder, cracking loudly before rolling through the sky.

He felt magnificent and powerful as he embraced the storm.

Just then, he heard a voice behind him.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?!"

Renji turned, blinking rain from his lashes. On the walkway, dressed in a thin yukata, was Byakuya making the frowny-face.

"You are in your underwear in the rain. Get back in here before you catch a cold."

Renji grinned and shook his head, flipping his soaked mane back and forth.

"Don't wanna. C'mon, Taicho, come join me."

Dark eyes widened.

"You _must_ be joking."

Playfully, Renji stepped close and caught his lover around the waist, lifting him off of the walkway and spinning him into the rain.

The noble gasped and pushed at him, opening his mouth to protest. Renji silenced him with a kiss and whispered words of warning.

"Shh, you don't wanna wake your staff, do you?"

Byakuya blinked, then glared at him as the older man spoke in a low voice.

"If I get sick, I will end your existence."

Renji chuckled as he spun them around on the stone path, slowly going further into the storm-ravaged gardens.

Byakuya looked up at him with an indulgent expression, which was a softer frown and slightly warmer eyes.

"You are ridiculous, Abarai."

Renji grinned, pulling the smaller Soul Reaper closer as he spoke over the rumble of thunder.

"That'll be Abarai-Kuchiki one day, if I have anything to say about it."

He felt Byakuya pause, dark, intense eyes meeting his.

"Renji, did...did you just _propose_ to me?"

Renji froze, staring down at his captain as he processed the fact that, while he had been thinking of marriage lately, it was not something they had discussed.

"Uhh...maybe?"

Byakuya didn't reply, so Renji instinctively tried to fill the gap, holding the wide gray eyes that reflected the storm above them.

"We just survived a _war_ , Byakuya. Two if you count Aizen. And I...at one point, I thought I'd lost you, lost my chance to ever tell you how I felt. To know how you felt. So, if you'll have me that long..."

Renji trailed off, uncertain now as Byakuya continued to stare up at him. The storm raged on around them, unbroken for long moments.

Suddenly, Byakuya grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down while rising on tiptoe to kiss him.

He kissed back urgently, ever willing to do as this man bid him. He followed as Byakuya manoeuvred them to a smooth marble bench under a small willow, all without breaking the kiss.

Renji realized the noble was slipping out of his soaked yukata, and was unable to hold back a lustful groan as his hands explored the rain-slick skin.

The willow offered the barest protection, rain still falling on them, but not driving like it was in the open.

Renji tenderly laid his superior on the bench, barely restraining his eagerness as he then climbed into position between the long legs.

The lightning and thunder and wind continued to rage outside their shelter as Renji began preparing his lover, the rain providing a perfect impromptu lube.

No words were spoken.

None were needed.

Renji shifted, bracing his elbows on either side of Byakuya and sliding his hands under the back of the noble's head and neck. He pressed himself close, groaning as his member sank into tight, slick heat.

Byakuya arched as he was breached and filled, mouth dropping open in a cry that was drowned out by a sharp peal of thunder.

Renji moved gently, well aware that his lover was likely still sore from their excursions earlier in the night. Byakuya writhed under him in the throes of pleasure as he sank deeper with each slow, careful thrust.

The rain continued to infiltrate their shelter, falling on Renji's back as they made love to the rhythm of the storm.

They kissed just as slowly as they moved, the profound intimacy making both their chests tighten, though neither mentioned it.

Their climax was quiet and deep as their joining, making them breathe heavily between kisses. They stayed connected, Renji continuing to guard the smaller Soul Reaper from the brunt of the rain as he stroked Byakuya's face and hair.

Soft steel eyes met his as the noble touched his cheek and smiled.

"Yes."


End file.
